


i'd follow (even if it seemed impossible)

by codepink



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, D/s undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, first time posting a fic so please be kind, just refs to collars and things and michael maybe ordering gavin around, not actually a lot of actual bondage happening here, proper aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had always only himself to depend on to get through life. Relying on no one else to bring him the pleasure he so desperately needs. [wc:5503]</p><p>((the one where gavin is miserable and michael sorta kind of rescues him before he self destructs.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd follow (even if it seemed impossible)

**Author's Note:**

> um.. yes hi. i'm not new to the fanfic scene but first time posting here. and i live off angsty!gavin so expect a lot of it.

The day was only just starting and Gavin already wanted to go home and hide. It was a particularly scorching day in Austin, the news advised locals from being outdoors for too long. But of course that didn't stop Geoff from somehow coming up with the brilliant idea that they should all go for a round of mini-golf. The green fake grass of the courses even seemed too hot to touch, Gavin swore he felt the heat through his shoes.

"I wanna go back to the office." Ray huffed from his place under the shade tree situated to one side of the first hole. Ryan, Jack and Lindsey all took cover in the limited shade. Geoff was winning because no one else was really even trying. Only coming long enough to take their turns then retreat back to safety.

Gavin could handle the heat usually but today was so humid, his gag reflex triggered easily with every breath. But Michael is laughing with Geoff at the other's misery and Gavin laughs too. Even though Michael is trying his hardest, he's still loosing. Even Gavin has scored more points than him and everyone knows he's the least coordinated of them all.

Geoff was lining up a shot when Michael slouched next to him on the bench to await their turns. "You okay?" Michael asked, using his hand to shade his eyes from the sun beating down on them.

"I'm toppers." And it wasn't a complete lie. For the most part he was always fine, alright even, great on his good days. 

"You're being really quiet today." Michael said and shrugged at his observation. Michael seemed to always be more intune with how Gavin was feeling. The older Lad could always tell when Gavin was lying or upset or annoyed. And most of the time Michael was the cause of Gavin's distress. But they both knew there was never any real heat behind it.

Gavin just shrugged as well and startled a bit when Geoff started yelling about getting the ball into the cup. The ones in the shade all groaned and their boss shot them a glare. It was Gavin's turn next and he grunted when he had to get up and put his ball on the fake green. His fingertips brushed the material and he was right about even that being hot. When he straightened up, he moved too fast and his gag reflex kicked in. He briefly gagged and had to cough to clear his throat.

A gentle hand lay on his shoulder and he looked up to Michael holding a water bottle out for him. Gavin took it and chugged as much as could, the chilled liquid quenching a thirst he wasn't even aware of. 

"Slow down or you'll choke." Michael said offhandedly and smiled down at the younger.

Gavin subconsciously slowed down, listening to Michael's instruction. Even if the older didn't know how much he effected Gavin, Gavin still listened. He'd listen to anything Michael asked him to do. And he could pass if off as just heeding advice. When really he craved for someone to tell him what to do and even if Michael did it to be a good friend, Gavin still preened under being told what to do.

Michael took the bottle from him and Gavin lined up his shot. All he would need to do is get a hole-in-one and he'd beat Geoff. Everyone seemed to be on bated breath for someone to put them all out of their misery and just win already. Gavin noted the hand still on his shoulder when he swung and hit the ball. He closed his eyes and waited. 

"You did it!" Michael yelled right in his ear and the hand squeezed his shoulder. Gavin opened his eyes and Geoff was squawking about Gavin cheating. The crowd under the tree finally emerged to congratulate Gavin on finally winning at something. 

But Gavin only really paid attention to how excited Michael seemed and the attention his boi was giving him.

* * *

 

 

When Gavin was alone was a completely different story. In front of his co-workers he was this awkward, sometimes slow-minded, naive child. An idiot when it came to most video games and anything involving competition. They only saw the smiles and the laughter that the fans have come to positively adore. They only know of his annoying antics in Minecraft or his death rate in GTA, or his inability to form real words. 

They don't see Gavin when he lets himself go in the safety of his apartment. When he slips the collar loose around his throat and settles on the couch to watch stupid cartoons all night. Sometimes he'll retreat to his bed and spend all night just curled in the too hot sheets until he's sweating. Or retreat to his bed to spend all night with his hand tight around his dick and porn playing as a backdrop to his moans.

Gavin needs that alone time to function in his everyday life. It's become ingrained in his nightly routines and his morning rituals. It's essential for him to have adequate time to collect his thoughts without having to actually think too hard about anything. And when he goes to work the next day he's worry free and relaxed enough to be his normal joking self with everyone.

 

He's going on day three without any time to himself. On Monday Geoff had made him come over to have dinner with Millie and Griffon like old times. Gavin agreed only because he knows Millie wanted him to come, or else Geoff wouldn't have asked him. Griffon made all of Gavin's favorites and he hadn't realized how much he actually missed living with the Ramseys. Millie was all smiles since he walked in, finally united with her pseudo-brother. And he had fallen asleep on the couch instead of going home.

On Tuesday, Ryan and Jack invited him out. Michael had been invited too and he accepted the invitation to drink easily. Ryan and Jack ended up getting absolutely hammered. Michael wasn't drinking, deciding last minute he'd have to be able to drive them home. Gavin was taking it slow, sipping on his first drink until the ice was all gone and the liquor was warm. Michael had told him not to get drunk. And of course Gavin listened on bated breath to everything Michael said.

On Wednesday, they all gathered at Ray's to play video games. Not video games they had to record content for or worry about making videos for. Just friends playing video games together. Gavin had been squished between the arm of the couch and Geoff, the tatted man's elbow digging into Gavin's side every time the other moved. Eventually though Gavin got up to stretch and go to the kitchen to grab a drink.

He was pouring a glass of water, because Ray doesn't drink, when Michael followed him in. Michael just leaned against the counter and watched as Gavin slowly downed the cup of water like a dying man in need.

"You okay?" Michael asked. He seemed to be asking that a lot lately. And while Gavin appreciated the concern, he really did, it was getting old. He wondered if it was that obvious that he was slowly getting worn too thin.

"I'm fine, Micool." And this time it was almost a complete lie.

 

And on Thursday is when everything went wrong. It started with nobody's systems working correctly and Geoff getting booted out of Minecraft. Ryan had tried to take over but his xbox crashed as well. In a last ditch effort, they loaded up the PC versions. But even that seemed to be running really slow today. None of the mics were working either and no one could figure out why. 

The room was tense as everyone did their own thing in the meantime. Geoff had disappeared to go find out if anyone else in the building was having issues too. Ryan and Jack were busy trying to untangle the mic cords and figure out what went wrong with them. Ray's head is down at his desk, the youngest Lad quickly falling asleep. Michael was editing a rage quit. And Gavin was suppose to be editing audio for a future video.

Gavin couldn't sit still, legs bouncing and crossing and uncrossing. Going three days without private time was a new record for him. And he thought he should feel proud that he made it this far so far, but he feels disappointed more than anything else. His neck feels bare without something around it from going so long out of the collar. His head feels fuzzy like it's full of cotton. And not the kind of fuzziness that brings him pleasure.

He almost startled out of his chair when suddenly Michael was too close to him. Michael caught him by the elbow to keep him from toppling to the floor in a pile of limbs.

"Gavvers," Michael started and pulled his chair to sit knee to knee with Gavin. "Are you okay?" He asked for the unknown time in the past weeks.

"I'm fi-" 

"No, you're not." Michael cut him off and Gavin snapped his mouth shut. "Stop lying to me." His tone was more serious than Gavin has ever heard him be before. "I'm going to ask again and you'll tell the truth." 

Gavin just nodded, legs still bouncing.

"Are you okay?" Michael put his hands on Gavin's knees and pushed down to stop them from moving. With that distraction gone, Gavin subconsciously started fidgeting with his fingers.

Gavin needed to think of an excuse. "No." Too late to try to lie again. He couldn't look at Michael directly, scared he might somehow be able to tell how bad Gavin is right now. Maybe somehow he'd find out all of Gavin's secrets as to why he's been so on edge all week.

"Tell me what's wrong." Michael's voice still held the sternness but still sounded soft, like Gavin was a cornered animal about to run. And maybe he was. "Now, Gavin."

"I-I don't know." Gavin's voice on the other hand sounded extremely small and way too quiet to be normal for him.

"You sure about that?" Michael asked and Gavin only nodded. And just like that Michael moved away again, hands slipping off Gavin's legs. Michael got back to work and put his headphones on again like it was nothing. But it was everything to Gavin.

Gavin expected Michael to pry farther. No, he wanted Michael to pry into his life. He needed Michael to want to pry it out of him, that way everything would be in the air and no more secrets kept. He wanted Michael to get angry at him until he told him everything there was to tell. He didn't know why he wanted that but his chest felt weirdly empty that Michael had just let it go like that. Like he didn't care, not really.

He shook his head because he knew Michael really cared. But the nagging part of his brain told him that maybe he didn't. Maybe it was a joke and Michael could care less about him and his well being. Why would someone as perfect as Michael care about such a broken piece of shit like himself? He turned back to his computer and just stared at the screen, hands still fidgeting in his lap.

"Michael." He softly called, barely audible over the ruckus in the room. "I need you, my boi." But it still went unheard and Gavin put his head down because his eyes started to feel watery. And the last thing he needs to look like such a crybaby in front of everyone, including the possible love of his life. Gavin had always had strong feelings but he always guessed they'd always go unnoticed. 

He must have fallen asleep because someone was gently shaking him to wake him. When he opened his eyes he saw that most everyone had left already, excluding himself and Michael. 

"Now that everyone's gone, we can talk more." Michael said and gently pulled Gavin out of his chair to stand. Gavin swayed from the sudden movement but Michael was there to steady him. "You look like absolute shit."

"Feel like it too." His speech was still thick with sleep and he tried clearing his throat. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on Michael's shoulder and the other let him.

"Care to share why?" Michael's hands had come to rest on Gavin's sides loosely to keep him balanced. Gavin's hands came up to grasp the front of Michael's shirt, eyes feeling watery again.

The tears started slow and Gavin could manage them before it got out of control. "Michael." It sounded more like a whimper than anything else, the name itself sitting heavy in his mouth. "Michael, it hurts." He sounded absolutely awful and he cringed, moving closer to the safety of Michael.

"What hurts?" Michael suddenly pulled Gavin away and held him at arm's length. He quickly looked over Gavin like he was examining him for any wounds or something. "Do I need to call Geoff? Or an ambulance?" Michael didn't sound so serious now, more distraught then before. And Gavin just felt even more stupid for making his boy sound like that.

"Here." He whispered and put a hand over his chest. But that just seemed to make Michael even more frantic with worry.

"I'll call! Just, um, like sit down." He let go of Gavin to look for his phone on his desk. He was just about to start dialing when Gavin pulled the phone away from him.

"No Michael." Gavin grabbed one of Michael's hands and brought it over his heart too. "Here." He closed his eyes and the tears came harder, fatter, rolling down his face to drip off.

Arms were suddenly around him and pulling him into Michael's chest. He twisted his hands in the back of Michael's Team Nice Dynamite shirt, face pushed into his neck as he sobbed. It sounded so tragic.

Fingers were in his hair and on his waist and everywhere all at once. The hug was a little too tight but it felt amazing to finally have Michael holding him like this. "You wanna come over tonight?" 

"So badly."

 

Michael sat him on the couch and went to get them a couple cold bevs. Gavin was still sniffling with his knees folded to his chest to protect himself. Not against Michael but just from life in general.

"Gavin." Michael spoke his name so softly and Gavin relished it. "Look at me." 

And Gavin did with no hesitation. He hoped Michael didn't notice how quickly he responded to him nowadays.

"Come here." Michael set the bevs on the coffee table and gestured to his lap. So many times had Gavin wanted to. Of course he quickly complied and unfolded himself, sliding over on the couch and shyly pressing himself against Michael's side. That didn't seem to be what Michael wanted because he huffed and manhandled Gavin up into his lap to straddle his thighs. Gavin squeaked and tried to pull away but Michael wouldn't let him. 

This time Gavin couldn't look away from Michael, eyes watching his lips as he spoke again.

"You're my boi and I need to know how to help." Michael still sounded like he was cautious of spooking Gavin away. "Tell me. Show me." 

Gavin gently took one of Michael's hands and brought it up to his face. He forced the hand open and placed the open palm against his cheek, eyes sliding closed. Michael's hand felt good on his flushed, tear streaked face. It felt like it was meant to be there all along and Gavin didn't feel like crying at this moment anymore. He hesitantly brought Michael's other hand to his hair and forced the fingers into his hair, moving it in a petting motion. Hoping Michael would get the hint.

Michael did get the hint and took over running his hand through Gavin's hair. "Please," _Deep breath_. "Kiss me." He didn't actually expect the other to do so. But Michael brought their faces together, mouths not touching but hovering. Exchanging deep breaths as Michael spoke again and captured Gavin's undivided attention.

"You sure?" And Gavin tightened his hand around Michael's wrist against his face and nodded. It wasn't a very deep kiss at first. Just a press of lips to lips like shy teenagers all over again.

Gavin was actually the first one to pull away. "I want you," He started, the fuzziness coming back into his head. "To tell me what to do. Like all the time." It sounded stupid said out loud and Gavin tried not to cringe. 

"You like when I boss you around?" Michael asked and his fingers tightened in Gavin's hair. Gavin bit his lip to contain a moan he's sure would sound filthy. "You've been listening to everything I've been telling you to do for weeks now." Michael's fingers on his cheek moved to his neck to lightly squeeze. This time the moan came out loud in the quiet room. 

"Stand up." Michael let him go and pushed his thighs a little bit. Without a word Gavin did as told. He untangled his legs and stood, and already missed Michael's hands on him. "Take off your shirt." Michael still sounded unsure.

But Gavin still did as told, slowly unbuttoning his shirt until his could slip his arms out. The shirt fell to the floor softly and suddenly Gavin felt exposed. He went to bring his arms over his chest, but Michael clicked his tongue. "Keep your arms down. Now come forward." Michael crooked a finger in a come hither motion and Gavin moved until their knees were touching. 

"I'm going to ask some questions and you're gonna answer me." It was a soft order, Michael still testing out what he could get away with. Gavin just nodded and Michael began.

"Do you like me?" Michael asked and looked up at the younger.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. No. Maybe?"

"How long?"

"Not sure." Gavin has lost track of when he started viewing his best friend as more than just his best friend. 

"And you like being controlled?"

"Yes?"

"Even in sex?" Michael smiled at the word, lips pulling up to crinkle his eyes a little at the sides.

"Especially during sex." Gavin inwardly groaned at the prospect of Michael controlling him during sex.

"Is it alright if we hold off on sex for now? Take things slow?"

"Yes." Gavin was kind of relieved to know that they weren't actually just going to jump into the sex. But now that it seemed Michael had no more questions it got awkward. And Gavin became self aware again and shifted, fingers twitching, but still didn't move his arms to cover himself. Michael hadn't told he could move his arms again.

"You can move your arms. Leave the shirt off and come sit." 

Gavin made himself comfortable back in Michael's lap. And Michael lulled him to sleep with the sounds of his breathing and the promise of safety.

 

Gavin genuinely thought they had something going between them after that. Shared looks of understanding when Gavin became upset during the day and all Michael had to do was touch his neck to calm him. Or how Michael was all he could think about. Michael has taken up every part of his life. He spends the night most nights at Michael's and spends all day attached at the hip to him. They're kind of becoming inseparable.

Until they're not anymore. Michael had been acting strange for a few days and Gavin didn't pay it much mind. He didn't worry when Michael suddenly stopped wanting to have lunch with him everyday. Or when he stopped texting him all hours of the day even when they were in the same room. Or when Michael blew him off one night, they had it planned for awhile, to instead go out with some other friends. Friends that weren't Gavin.

But he knew something was different when Michael stopped inviting him over. Michael stopped asking him to 'come have a drink' or 'come snuggle while I play games'. The texts stopped altogether. Gavin ate alone every day, declining offers from Jack or Ryan even Geoff. Michael would be gone for lunch before Gavin was done working and wouldn't come back until Gavin was already busy again after eating.

Michael was purposely avoiding him. Gavin wasn't as stupid as everyone believed him to be, a lot more observant then anyone gives him credit for. And he started to notice other things too.

How friendly Michael has been with Lindsay lately. He had heard Kerry talking about Michael and Lindsay going out to lunch together. And then everything started to make sense. 

That Thursday night was a fluke, something that wasn't suppose to happen. It became painfully obvious that Michael was avoiding him to let him down softly. Completely cutting him out of Team Nice Dynamite to replace him with Lindsay. It's been there all along and Gavin felt stupid for not noticing way sooner. Michael had no intentions of being with him. Probably never did and did all that to have a good laugh afterwards. The thought of that made Gavin wretch.

He pretended to not notice things that were right in front of him. Lindsay hanging around the office more often, Lindsay sharing a laugh with Michael over a joke he hadn't heard. Lindsay became all Gavin ever saw when he looked at Michael. And he pretended it didn't bother him, smiling and going through videos like normal. But it hurt so much that Gavin thought he could literally feel his heart falling apart in his chest.

He'd go home and slip the collar on but it didn't help. It just made him more anxious. Made him think about what it'd be like for Michael to be putting it on him or Michael pulling on it. Or that it was Michael kissing him goodnight for real instead of the fleeting feeling of Michael's lips. And that's the worst part of it all. Gavin can barely remember what Michael's hands felt like on him, in his hair and arms secure around him.

In the morning it became harder and harder to take it off. The weight on his throat reminding him he's still alive. But he knew he couldn't wear it to work and expose his secret to the whole building. They'd react the same way Michael had. Pretend to be okay with it then they'd start avoiding him too. And at least if he lost Michael he still had Ray and Geoff, even the other gents. They were still there for him. But not like he needed Michael to be.

 

"Why are you only targeting me?!" Michael yelled as Gavin killed his character again. Everyone was laughing but Gavin wasn't, only forcing himself to giggle to not give anything away. 

He doesn't verbally respond. He just kills Michael again as soon as he respawns and it feels sort of gratifying. Like pay back for hurting him like he had.

"Goddamnit Gavin!" Michael slammed his controller down and stood up. He actually looked like he was angry for real but Gavin knew Michael would never actually hurt him. "You do that one more time..." Michael's fingers flexed into fists as he sat back down and unpaused his game. 

Gavin did it again out of spite and to see how far he could push Michael. Apparently, he could push him far past irritation and into true anger.

"Gavin!" Michael sounded exasperated and everyone was laughing. Even the hunters that were filming the behind the scenes were laughing, even Lindsay. And the room really erupted when Gavin killed him again. 

"That's it!" Michael stood, fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. "Gavin! Down!" Michael pointed to the floor between himself and where Gavin's chair was.

Gavin couldn't stop it. He just let the controller fall to the ground along with himself. His knees hit the floor with a soft thud and the controller's battery compartment broke off, the batteries rolling across the floor. And then nobody was laughing. Audio went silent and the games were paused, cameras powered down. 

He was so stupid. He let himself be controlled by Michael in front of everyone. And now everyone must know. Unless they already knew and they were laughing about at Michael's top secret 'friends' nights.

He closed his eyes when he started to cry, lowering his head to try to salvage some dignity at least. He was so ashamed that even after so long Michael still somehow held the power to control him with just a few simple words.

"Gavin, I-" But Gavin couldn't hear past the sob that ripped it's way out of his throat. Everything exposed for everyone to see. 

Everything after that was a muted blur. He couldn't hear anything other than his heart shattering and his lungs about to explode. The cotton in his head was back but this time it was suffocating, too much and not enough room in his head. He felt heavy but light and this not the place to be go into subspace. But he can't stop it, his body going into complete shutdown mode as he actually goes past subspace into subdrop.

He doesn't register that everyone has left until he can't hear chatter past the blood rushing to his head. He lurches forward to wretch and he sobs, throat not wanting to work to take in air. Everything he held so sacred was gone in mere seconds because he was stupid enough to mess with Michael. 

A body was before him but he couldn't make out who it was past the tears and the cotton behind his eyes. All he saw were arms shooting out to gather him up onto someone's lap. 

"I'm sorry." Michael said, kissing the top of Gavin's head. But Gavin flinched away like he'd been burned and only faintly registered it was even Michael. "I'm so sorry." The person holding him sounded like they were in distress. But Gavin couldn't help them, couldn't even help himself at this point. "Gavin, it's okay. I'm sorry." More apologies muttered into his hair. Hands on his neck and in his hair is all Gavin can properly register in his head.

And then some of the cotton clears enough for him to try to speak. Say anything to rectify the situation. But all he could manage was a very weak, "Michael". Followed promptly by more sobs.

Michael's name became a mantra that was repeated over and over and over like a broken record. Each one more broken than the one before it until it was just a whimper of his name. 

"Gavin." Michael pulled Gavin to look at him, actually look at him. Forcing Gavin to stay focused on him. "I'm here. I'm so so sorry."

Gavin could barely keep focus on Michael's face. But his throat loosened enough for him to speak again. "Why?" 

"Why what, Gavin?" Michael's hand moved from his neck to his cheek, palm hot against his face.

"Why Lindsay?" Gavin inwardly cringed at the name. He had nothing against Lindsay herself. But Michael was suppose to be his, not hers. "Why her? Not me?" His speech is more slurred than when he's drunk, accent thick. "Am I... am I-I not good en-enough?" Gavin hiccuped and meant to pull away from Michael. He needed to get away. He needed to not hear Michael actually admit he was only playing with him.

"I-I can be better...." _Hiccup_. "I could-could be bet-ter. Please," _Hiccup and a sob_. "P-please." Gavin slumped forward to bury his face in Michael's shoulder. He didn't want to see Michael's face when he confirmed his worst fears. "I promise, my b-boi. Please. Please. Not Lindsay...." He trailed off as he lost the ability to speak again. Please becoming a string of whimpers until he was completely quiet and still.

"Lindsay? I don't understand-" But then Michael did understand. All the blowing Gavin off to hang out with Lindsay. What it must have looked like Gavin, what he must have thought. The misery he probably felt. Michael was the one that ruined it all and broke Gavin. 

"No. Gavin, listen to me." Michael pressed Gavin closer, the younger starting to shake in his arms. "I told Lindsay about that night. I wanted some advice, it wasn't my place to tell her. But I needed help figuring out how to be what you need. I needed time, that's why I hung out with her so much." And now Michael feels the misery he must have put Gavin through. "Oh God, you think I chose her. Gavin, no!" 

Michael forcibly made Gavin look at him again. And Gavin had stopped crying, now just silent. "You are more than good enough. I'm so sorry. It's you, baby. It's only you." Michael pulled their foreheads together.

It was quiet after that. The whole office had cleared out upon Lindsay and Geoff's request. They stayed pressed together for what felt like hours.

It felt like days in Gavin's subspace.

But he finally snapped out of it, the cotton slowly clearing in his head. His lungs didn't burn and his heart wasn't about to pound out of his chest anymore. He could see again. Could see Michael's closed eyes and when Gavin pulled back he could see that Michael had been crying too. Michael's eyes opened when Gavin moved away, arms tightening around to prevent escape.

"You back?" Michael asked, voice soft.

"Yeah." Gavin took a deep breath and was surprised it didn't burn. He could fully see and hear now, all his senses catching up with each other. "You told Lindsay?"

"Yeah. She's one of my best friends too and I needed advice." 

Gavin knows he should be angrier than he is at Michael for spilling his secret. But now that he knows the truth behind Michael's behavior he can't bring himself to be too upset anymore.

"You can hate me if you want. I'm a piece of shit." Michael chuckled and it sounded so right. 

"I could never hate you, my boi." Gavin smiled and Michael smiled back, relief flooding his expression. "You can't ever do that to me again."

"Which part?" Michael sighed and loosened his arms since he no longer thought Gavin was gonna try running away. 

"You can't just ignore me. You have no idea how much that hurt." Gavin puts his hand over his chest again for emphasis. "You can't just order me like that either. Not in front of," Gavin looked around and took note that they were alone in the room.

"Sorry, I outed you. Half of them probably still haven't put two and two together about what happened." Michael sounded like he doubted what he was saying. Gavin doubted that after that, that no one would piece it together. How easily Gavin listened to Michael, how easily Gavin went down when told to.

"Sorry I was mean in the video game." Gavin laughed, genuinely laughed. 

 

The world didn't stop like Gavin thought it would. Nobody in the office said much about what had happened and nobody treated them any differently. Gavin had expected them all to be freaked out by it and want nothing to do with neither him nor Michael. But alas he was proven wrong once again. The only thing that did change was that now if Michael were to offhandedly ask for something, Gavin would get it for him. No complaints or anything. Anyone ask and he'd tell them a flat no, maybe a yes if it was Geoff or Ray. 

Michael had bought a very expensive choker chain that held a little creeper pendant. Much like the one he got before but thicker chain. It had definite weight to it and fit much like his collar had. And Gavin was so relieved when Michael presented it to him. He could get away with wearing it to work everyday and if anyone was suspicious they kept to themselves, already semi-aware of their relationship.

The first time they had sex was after a late night recording session at the office. The night Michael gave him the necklace. The minute it was around his neck, he was on his knees willing to do what ever Michael wanted to. Turned out Michael merely wanted Gavin to suck his dick, which Gavin was an expert at anyways. Then he fucked Gavin right there on his apartment floor, with a hand in his hair and another on hit throat.

Now they've christened any available surface in both apartments, the office and the Rooster Teeth building.

And Gavin is the happiest he thinks he'll ever be. Michael will be happy as long as he's with Gavin. There to protect him from the outside world or Michael himself or even Gavin himself.

 

_~fin~_


End file.
